flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31 ---- Copperdusk stared for a moment at Jasminepetal, and realized that Stormrage was right, as she detected the faint stench of death coming from the medicine cat's body. She paused, shocked, before hissed: "Oh, great StarClan, we've only got one medicine cat now - and in this crisis it doesn't help at all..." Her voice trailed away as she realized her tone was sharp, so she paused for a moment, before adding softly: "StarClan will welcome her... she was a great medicine cat..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:14, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw looked up and turned to Copperdusk. "There's the cat that brought me here - Sky could help." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 21:20, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sighed, and turned to Falconpaw. "I suppose it would be the best idea..." she mewed softly, not looking Falconpaw in the eye, "...but I don't know if some of the Clan cats would like being treated by a rogue, particularly..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:24, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw narrowed her eyes. "Sky saved my life twice, he knows what he's doing." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 21:32, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shifted his gaze back to his sister. "I think...They're back at camp..."Silverstar 21:41, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (WAIT, SHE'S DEAD???? oh, now I know why..) Emberwish licked Stormrage on the cheek and spoke to him once more before darting off. "Okay. You stay safe, arlright? I'll do everything I can to find them." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:48, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, all bc of mint. speaking of that, once stuff happens, FrozenxStream kits can be warriors, and mint and phoenix could become appys??? idk) "You'd better be sorry," Solombra grunted at Bluepaw, before lying down. Bluepaw backed away, deciding to leave Solombra alone, before he saw Copperdusk crouching near Jasminepetal. "What happened?" (whens hidden gonna wake up :3) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:59, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (also Falcon too, don't forget.) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 22:01, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (ik) Copperdusk turned to Bluepaw. "Jasminepetal's dead..." she whispered, before turning back to Falconpaw. "I'm not the one setting all the rules around here - that's Hiddenshade, and he's still knocked out... I don't know, Falconpaw, all you can do is to try, I guess." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (Depends, when does Flame plan on killing Birch, if she plans on killing him? If not today, then Hidden will wake up) "...She worked herself to death. She hasn't slept, eaten, or drinken in quite some time." Stormrage murmured with his eyes closed.Silverstar 22:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw acknowledged both Copperdusk's and Stormrage's words with a nod, before turning back to Jasminepetal. "Oh dear," he whispered softly. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:10, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (I think she plans to make him die from blood loss, like I eventually plan to make Willowstar do with one of her remaining lives.) Falconpaw sighed. "I really hope Sky gets treated well...he saved me multiple times and treated my wounds. I have scars on my back now, but I would have died from blood loss if those weren't treated." She sighed and poked the scratch on her eye with a paw. "This one too, when it gets better." There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 22:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixkit gazed around in confusion, wondering where his parents ran off to.Silverstar 22:25, July 7, 2015 (UTC) "Are you all right, Streamwing?" Frozenstream asked, as he started to fuss over his mate. "Have you found Silverpaw yet, too?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah. I plan of making him die in his sleep peacefully Blood ]]doesn't always have to mean death 23:22, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (woah woah woah, what been happening?) May StarClan Light your path, always. 23:27, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (She'll die with him then...When is he dying though?) Cardinalblaze shivered from her grief, closing her eyes as she pressed against her mate.Silverstar 23:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (Are they really dying so soon?) Ravenkit squealed and started pushing Wrenkit away. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:51, July 7, 2015 (UTC) (Racer - there's been an earthquake, and Birch has stepped down. Hidden is leader, but he's knocked out so he doesn't know yet.) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:56, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing's eyes started to close. "I'm fine, just find Silverpaw and take her and me back there..." She then fell back asleep. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 23:59, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream shook his head slowly as Streamwing fell unconscious again. Looking at the loosened boulders that were at the camp entrance, he attempted to shove a couple of the boulders out of the way. Meanwhile, Silverpaw heard the boulders being shifted by a cat, and she backed away, not wanting to be crushed. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Marina lied down, keeping weight off her leg. May StarClan Light your path, always. 00:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream grunted with the effort of moving the boulders. The white tom shoved at a boulder with his front paws, but it didn't seem to budge. Exhausted, Frozenstream gave up, catching his breath. Stupid boulders! -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:29, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (I left a message on your talk, Racer. Hopefully that helps. Oh, and he's going to die probably tommorow. I'm planning to make him say a really sweet love vow to Cardinal, and then have her wake up and find out he died in his sleep. If that's okay with you, Whiskers) Emberwish whipped her head around to see Cardinalblaze and Birchstar mourning silently, her eyes widening. "Mother??? Father..??" She murmered, not believing her eyes. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:50, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Frozensream took one deep breath, and tried again with an almighty heave. This time, a boulder fell down with a large thud onto the ground, which caused Silverpaw to squeak in fright. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:52, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw walked out of camp, wondering where Sky went (go on and get on with FalconxBurn) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 00:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (So, Falcon's heart is going to be broken? Also, Burn is going to spy?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (All says on the Plots page! c:) Frozenstream cocked his head, and rested again, while Silverpaw padded towards the fallen boulder slowly, wondering if she could get out this time. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (I don't know what's up with Burn, but Falconpaw is gonna be pregnant during her warrior ceremony. Nobody will know though, since she's going to hide it.) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:00, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (wouldn't that be too soon, as wasn't the original plan was that Falcon would receive her name at the same time as FrozenxStream kits? I'd like them to have their names before Stormver's off on camp, too c:) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (good point. READ. ) There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (And Burnbutt's going to think he's sooooo cooool. And yeah Flame, I'm down with that) Burn coolly paced alongside the border, looking for some she-cats. My ancestor ''(aka a tricky Fallenstar) told me what to do, and I asked Crow. He agreed, time for me to win someone's heart and gather some info! I'm going under cover, wait 'til my littermates hear!''Silverstar 01:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (omg this new show called zoo is so cool) Emberwish paused to look at her two parents again, this time with no shock. "Birchtail, Cardinalblaze! Y-you're.. you're alright!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverpaw reached the wall of boulders, and she jumped nimbly onto the boulder that had just fallen. From there, she successfully made her way up to the top, where she could see her father. "Frozenstream!" Frozenstream looked up to see Silverpaw, as he heard her call his name. "...Silverpaw? ...Silverpaw!" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw walked slowly closer to Burn, unaware he was near. There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 01:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Deep down, Burn smirked. He had this in the bag, no problem! The tom, his pelt well groomed, padded out of the bracket. "Hello."Silverstar 02:00, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconpaw flattened her ears. "Umm, hi?" There's always a way to turn that frown upside down! 02:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Burn gave the she-cat a smile, sitting down and wrapping his fail around his paws. "I'm Burn, who're you?"Silverstar 02:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan